La Asesina y la Araña
by Kirito Parker
Summary: Una asesina de ojos rojos y un vengador con poderes de araña se reúnen después de 5 años pero lo que no sabían es que un enemigo en común volveria desde el mundo de los muertos para vengarse y apoderarse del mundo. Akame x Spider-Man
1. El Reencuentro

**Nota del autor**

 **NO soy dueño de los personajes.**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Canción de entrada de spiderman (2002)**

 **Fin de la canción**

Soy Peter Parker, su amigable vecino, han pasado 2 años desde que una araña me pico y aunque tengo una gran cantidad de enemigos que me quieren matar un buen ejemplo seria el Kingpin, siempre mandando a sus matones para que me maten y no soy el único en su lista, almenos siempre puedo contar con los 4 fantásticos, los vengadores, los x-men y con S.H.I.E.L.D., pero lo que no sabía era que alguien volvería a mi vida y ese alguien es Akame, mi mejor amiga desde que tenía 5 años.

 **HACE 2 SEMANAS**

 **Profesor Donovan:** Atención clase tenemos 3 nuevos estudiantes.

Yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormido por estar toda la noche peleando contra el buitre y morbius hasta que el profesor Donovan dijo sus nombres.

 **Profesor Donovan:** Tenemos 3 nuevos estudiantes, ellos son Mine, Lubbock y Akame.

 **Peter: "** ¿Akame?". Pensé

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, nunca pensé que volvería a ver a Akame después de 5 años. Teníamos 12 años la última vez que la vi.

Mine se sentó a lado de Sam (Nova), Lubbock se sentó a lado de Danny (Iron Fist) y Akame se sentó a mi lado, ella se veía increíblemente hermosa, más hermosa que Valkiria y Lady Sif.

 **Akame:** Hola Peter, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

 **Peter: "** Hola Akame, me alegra verte otra vez"

No podía creer lo hermosa que se volvió después de 4 años.

 **EN EL PRESENTE. 5 DE MARZO**

Eran las 7 de la mañana, cuando vi la hora sabía que iba a llegar a la escuela, me bañe y desayune lo más rápido que pude, pero perdí el autobús, era la quinta vez que perdía el autobús este mes. La única manera de llegar a tiempo era ir como el Hombre Araña, todo iba bien hasta que Juggernaut me ataco y me lanzó contra una tienda, quería vengarse porque arruine su plan de robar un banco hace 2 meses. Causo una gran destrucción, había civiles heridos, no podía salvarlos a tiempo hasta que llego Iron man.

 **Iron man:** ¿Estas bien, spidey?

 **Spider man:** Además de que Juggernaut me lanzó contra el suelo y una tienda, estoy bien.

 **Iron man:** Encárgate de salvar a los civiles y yo me encargo de Juggernaut.

 **Spider man:** Bien.

El venció a Juggernaut mientras yo salvaba a los civiles, hubo mucha gente herida pero nadie murió.

 **Spider man:** Gracias por la ayuda Tony, ¿crees que puedas encargarte de los daños?

Me fui antes de que pudiera responder y como siempre llegue tarde a la escuela, otra vez, por suerte el profesor Donovan no había llegado, aun.

 **Akame:** ¡Oye Peter!

 **Peter:** Hola Akame, ¿como estás?

 **Akame:** Bien. Oye Peter ¿recibiste mi mensaje?

 **Peter:** ¿Tu mensaje?

 **Akame:** Si, no lo leíste ¿cierto?

 **Peter:** Es que estaba ocupado. El señor Jameson me sigue presionando para que le de más fotos del hombre araña.

 **Akame:** Ok, por cierto, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, así que dime, ¿como están el tío Ben y la tía May?

 **Peter:** La tía May está bien pero..

 **Akame:** Pero …

 **Peter:** "El tío Ben murió hace 2 años". Dije con tristeza

 **Akame:** No lo sabía Peter, en verdad lo siento.

 **Peter:** Gracias Akame ¿Por cierto como has estado?

 **Akame:** Bien, tengo nuevos amigos y una de ellos es como mi hermana.

 **Peter:** Me alegro por ti, ¿y tus padres como están?

 **Akame:** "Murieron en accidente de auto hace 3 años". Dijo con tristeza

 **Peter:** Lo siento mucho Akame, si necesitas un lugar donde vivir, puedes quedarte con la tía May y conmigo.

 **Akame:** Gracias Peter, pero ya tengo un lugar donde vivir.

 **Peter:** Si necesitas algo sabes dónde estoy. Por cierto ¿Cómo está Kurome?

 **Akame:** Bien, espero

 **Peter:** ¿Le paso algo a Kurome?

 **Akame:** "Prefiero no hablar de eso" Dijo con algo de tristeza

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Primer ending de Akame Ga Kill**


	2. Night Raid

**Esa misma noche en la base de night raid**

 **Leone:** Oye Akame ¿porque estas tan feliz?

 **Akame:** No es nada.

 **Mine:** Conoció a alguien y parece que está enamorada de él.

 **Leone:** ¿En serio? ¿Y como se llama?

Mientras Akame se sonrojaba por lo que dijeron Mine y Leone aparece Bulat diciendo que Najenda quiere que vayan a la gran sala porque tiene información importante por parte de los espías.

 **Najenda:** Al parecer el Kingpin está haciendo otro de sus negocios, el tráfico de drogas y de mujeres.

 **Leone:** Maldito infeliz

 **Najenda:** Al parecer enviara 5 toneladas de drogas y recibirá aproximadamente 100 mujeres para venderlas al mejor postor. Su misión es liberar a esas mujeres y asesinar a sus socios.

 **Lubbock:** ¿Porque no matamos al Kingpin?

 **Najenda:** "Según nuestros espías algo muy malo está a punto de suceder y el único que lo sabe es, es el Kingpin, hasta que no sepamos lo que planea no podemos matarlo. Acaben con ellos y no dejen rastro"

Todos asintieron

 **De vuelta con spidey**

Estaba patrullando la ciudad, todo estaba muy tranquilo, o eso creí hasta que mi sentido arácnido se activó. Eran el Buitre, Rhino, Shocker, El Lagarto, El Doc Ock y Electro.

 **Spider man:** 6 vs 1, ¿no crees que es algo injusto cara de pulpo?

 **Doc Ock:** Aun en el momento de tu final sigues haciendo bromas.

 **Spider man: ¿** Que esperabas, que me callara y me quedara sin hacer nada?

 **Doc Ock:** Tal vez, pero sería demasiado fácil. ¡Ataquen!

El doc ock me ataca por todas partes mientras electro ataca desde arriba, pude esquivarlos pero shocker me ataca por atrás lanzándome a un edificio. Por cierto, aunque la resistencia aumentada sea uno de mis poderes, eso dolió mucho

 **Mientras con night raid**

 **Bulat:** Hay cientos de guardias.

 **Mine:** Creo que son 150.

 **Leone:** Al menos podremos divertirnos con ellos **,** tal vez esta misión no sea tan aburrida después de todo.

 **Akame:** No hay tiempo para divertirnos, debemos liberar a esas mujeres y matar a los socios del Kingpin.

 **Leone:** ¿Porque siempre te tomas tan en serio las misiones?

 **Mine:** Nos descubrieron.

 **Lubbock:** ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando hablas demasiado?

 **Mine:** Cierren la boca

 **Akame:** Prepárense

Akame mata a varios guardias en segundos mientras Leone y Mine liberan a las mujeres mientras Shelee, Lubbock y Bulat acaba con los socios del Kingpin, Todos los guardias le disparan a Akame pero ella los bloquea con facilidad y los mata.

 **Leone:** Fue más fácil de lo que creí.

 **Akame:** Misión cumplida, volvamos a la base.

Todos asintieron

 **De vuelta con spidey**

Ha pasado una hora desde que empecé a pelear contra los 6 siniestros y para empeorar estoy perdiendo, nunca me habían dado una paliza como esta, mi traje esta desgarrado y mi comunicador está dañado, no podía llamar a los vengadores ni a S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **Spider man:** "Ya me embistieron, me lanzaron y me electrocutaron, esto no puede ser peor"

Y si podía ser peor, Rhino me embiste, el Lagarto me atrapa con su cola y me golpea contra el suelo y me lanza al aire, el Buitre me atrapa y me lanza al suelo desde 300 metros de altura, atravesando una tienda.

 **Spider man:** Ay, eso me pasa por abrir la boca.

Night Raid se dirigía a la base cuando vieron una explosión. Vieron que la explosión fue provocada por los 6 siniestros, Akame quedo sorprendida al ver mal herido al Hombre Araña, vio que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y que apenas podía moverme.

 **Akame:** Tenemos que ayudar al Hombre Araña.

 **Mine:** ¿Porque deberíamos?, no es nuestra pelea. De todos modos no es nuestra misión.

 **Akame:** "Eso no importa, debemos ayudarlo"

Todos asintieron

 **Mine:** (Suspiro). "Está bien" Dijo de mala gana

 **Spiderman:** "Lo siento Akame, Harry, Mary Jane, Jessica, tía May, creo que esta vez no voy a ganar, creo que este es el final". Pensé

El Doc Ock me iba a dar el golpe final hasta que un sujeto con armadura aparece y corta los tentáculos del Doc Ock.

 **Akame:** ¿Estas bien Spider man?

 **Spider man:** ¿Akame? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Akame:** "Eso no importa ¿Estas bien?" Dijo mientras ayuda a Spidey a levantarse

 **Spiderman:** "Más o menos"

Bulat ataca a Rhino, Leone se encarga del Lagarto y Mine le dispara a Shocker dejándolo mal herido, Electro hace una distracción para escapar y cuando Night Raid y yo nos dimos cuenta, los 6 siniestros habían escapado.

 **Spider man: "** Gracias Akame". Dijo hasta caer inconciente

 **Akame:** "¡Hombre Araña!" Dijo asustada

 **Leone:** Esta bien Akame, solo esta inconsciente.

 **Akame:** Hay que llevarlo a la base.

Todos asintieron

 **Base de Night Raid**

Akame y los demás me llevaron a su base y me vendaron, mientras yo seguía inconsciente, Akame me quito la máscara para vendarme la cabeza hasta que…

 **Akame:** "!No puede ser! ¡Peter!". Dijo sorprendida mientras se cubre la boca con la mano

Akame no podía creer que su mejor amigo es el Hombre Araña

 **Continuara…**

 **Primer ending de Akame Ga Kill**


	3. Identidad revelada y nuevos amigos

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación, estaba vendado sin mi mascara y sin la parte de arriba de mi traje

 **Peter:** "¿Donde estoy? ¿Que fue lo que paso? Lo único que recuerdo es que Akame apareció con una espada cuando estaba peleando contra los 6 siniestros y… ¿Será que Akame sabe que soy el hombre araña?" Dijo mientras se quita las vendas

Cuando abrí la puerta vi que la mitad de mi traje estaba en un pasillo.

"Este lugar es un laberinto, ¿como se supone que voy a salir de aquí?" Dijo mientras se pone el resto del traje, excepto la mascara

 **Leone:** ¡Hola!

 **Peter:** "¡Ahh¡", grite mientras saltaba al techo

 **Leone:** "¿Como hiciste eso?, ¿me puedes enseñar?"

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de ver que era la misma mujer rubia que peleo contra el lagarto, suspire antes de aterrizar en el suelo.

 **Peter:** Lo siento pero esto no es algo que te pueda enseñar.

 **Leone:** Se ve divertido, enséñame, por favor

 **Peter:** No

 **Leone:** Por favor, por favor, por favor

 **Peter:** Ya te dije que no

 **Leone:** "Que aburrido eres"

Suspire mientras me alejaba de ella, seguí caminando hasta llegar a una gran sala.

 **Mine:** Mira quien despertó

 **Akame:** "¡Peter!" Dijo feliz de ver que Peter había despertado y que sus heridas habían sanado

 **Lubbock: "** Bienvenido de vuelta"

Me sorprendí al saber que mis amigos saben que soy el hombre araña y justo cuando pensé que este día no podía ser mas raro.

 **Najenda:** Hola hombre araña

 **Akame:** Peter, ella es nuestra jefa Najenda

 **Peter:** ¿Jefa?

 **Akame:** Y ellos son Bulat, Shelee y Leone

 **Bulat:** Mucho gusto, hombre araña

 **Najenda:** Solo por curiosidad, ¿cuántos años tienes?

 **Peter:** "16 pero cumpliré 17 en 2 meses"

 **Najenda:** ¿16?

 **Peter:** ¿Porque esta tan sorprendida?

 **Bulat:** Es que algunos de nosotros tenemos más de 18

 **Lubbock:** Tu, Akame, Mine y yo tenemos la misma edad, por eso somos los más jóvenes de night raid.

 **Leone:** Eso es cierto, Bulat tiene 24 años, la jefa tiene 25 y Sheele y yo tenemos 18. Por cierto, soy tu fan

 **Najenda:** Peter, ahora que sabes de nuestra base secreta ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

 **Peter:** ¿Y que se supone que son ustedes?

 **Sheele:** Asesinos

 **Peter:** "¡¿Asesinos?!" Dije asustado y sorprendido

 **Sheele:** Si

 **Akame:** Peter ¿podemos hablar?

 **Peter:** "Claro" Dijo mientras ambos van al campo de entrenamiento.

 **Peter:** ¿Porque no me dijiste que eres una asesina?

 **Akame:** No te lo dije porque temía que te asustaras y pensé que me odiarías. Solo asesinamos a personas como narcotraficantes, violadores e incluso el Kingpin

 **Peter:** ¿El Kingpin?

 **Akame:** Si, Peter. Deja que te explique

 **Peter:** Esta bien

 **Akame:** Nosotros solo queremos lo mismo que tú y los vengadores, solo queremos salvar a los demás y crear un mundo mejor

 **Peter:** Te entiendo pero matar no es la solución

 **Akame:** Peter ¿alguna vez has matado a alguien?

 **Peter:** Solo un par de veces. Mate al duende verde porque no tenía otra opción, no importaba las veces que lo venciera, el siempre volvía y asesinaba a mucha gente inocente y casi mata a la tía May y a Mary Jane

 **Akame:** Entonces entiendes porque hacemos esto, para acabar con las personas como el duende verde

 **Peter:** Pero el duende era el padre de mi mejor amigo

 **Akame:** Sé que fue difícil para ti pero tenías que hacerlo. Espera un segundo, ¿estás diciendo que el duende verde era Norman Osborn?

 **Peter:** Si, pero ¿el Kingpin?, Akame el Kingpin no puede lastimar a nadie

 **Akame:** ¿Por qué lo dices?

 **Peter:** Porque el Kingpin está muerto. Daredevil y yo lo matamos hace unos meses

 **Akame: "** Entonces alguien lo revivió" Dijo mientras le muestra un video en su celular donde el kingpin está vivo, Peter quedo en shock al ver que el kingpin revivió.

 **Peter:** No puede ser el no puede estar vivo, tiene que ser uno de los trucos de Misterio.

 **Akame:** Sé que es difícil de creer, él es uno de los criminales más poderosos y peligrosos de la ciudad, quien quiera que sea la persona que lo revivió, tal vez haga lo mismo para revivir al duende verde y no creo que puedas ganar solo

 **Peter:** Tienes razón, no puedo ganar solo. Tú ganas Akame. Me uniré a night raid.

 **En el cuartel del Kingpin**

 **Smythe:** Señor, vencieron a los 6 siniestros, al parecer estaban a punto de vencer al hombre araña pero unos sujetos aparecieron y no pudieron vencerlos.

 **Kingpin:** ¿Unos sujetos?

 **Smythe:** Uno de ellos tiene una armadura y le dio una buena paliza a Rhino.

 **Kingpin:** Talvez sea otro de los inventos de Stark.

 **Smythe:** Talvez, solo él podría construir una armadura tan poderosa como esa, aunque me sorprende que no tenga armas ocultas

 **Kingpin:** Acabaremos con cualquiera que ayude al hombre araña si queremos matarlo a él y a Daredevil. Llama a Esdeath. El Hombre Araña y Daredevil pagaran por lo que hicieron.

 **Smythe:** "Si señor, puede estar seguro de que así será. Maldito gordo" Pensó la última parte

 **De vuelta con night raid**

 **Leone:** Me alegra que te unieras a nosotros Peter.

 **Bulat:** Contigo de nuestro lado tenemos más oportunidad de ganar.

 **Najenda:** Ahora que eres parte de nosotros deberás empezar a entrenar. Akame, tú lo entrenaras.

 **Akame:** "Bien", dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras miraba a Peter

 **Al día siguiente. 7:30 am**

 **Peter:** Akame ¿que hacemos en el lago?

 **Akame:** Pescando y después me ayudaras a cocinar. Es parte del entrenamiento.

 **Peter:** "Dudo que esto sea parte del entrenamiento", pensé

Peter se sonroja al ver a Akame quitándose la ropa, pero se relaja al ver que está usando un traje de baño, ella entra al agua y arroja una docena de peces.

 **Peter:** "¿Acaso usa dinamita o que?" Dijo sorprendido

 **Akame:** Sumérgete en las profundidades y ataca en el momento indicado,

 **Peter:** Suena fácil.

 **2 horas después**

 **Najenda:** Así que Peter solo atrapo 10 peces, no está mal para su primera vez.

 **Peter:** Gracias

 **Leone:** Esperaba que atraparas más

 **Peter:** No es tan fácil, mi telaraña se deshace cuando la disparo bajo el agua. Por cierto ¿donde están los demás?

 **Leone:** Están en una misión.

 **Najenda:** Leone, ¿Cuál es el trabajo esta vez?

 **Leone:** Los objetivos son Ogre, uno de los guardias más fuertes del Kingpin, y Gamal, un vendedor de aceite, de acuerdo con nuestra cliente, Gamal le ha estado pagando una gran cantidad de sobornos a Ogre y cada vez que comete un delito Ogre miente para culpa a gente inocente. El prometido de nuestra cliente fue culpado por Ogre y estará 5 años en prisión de máxima seguridad y esto es lo que pago nuestra cliente.

 **Peter:** "¿$2000? Dijo sorprendido

 **Leone:** Sentí lastima por ella, seguramente trabajo muy duro para conseguir todo este dinero.

 **Peter:** Nadie debería pasar por eso, Ogre y Gamal tienen que pagar.

 **Najenda:** "Así será Peter, en este mundo no hay lugar para escoria como ellos, Akame y Leone se encargaran de Gamal y tú te encargaras de Ogre"

Todos asintieron

 **Leone:** Gamal debe ser fácil de vencer pero Ogre es un oponente formidable, es un espadachín altamente calificado incluso los criminales le temen, normalmente está rodeado de lacayos y rara vez está solo, acepta dinero por su silencio y cuando está fuera de servicio toma licor en la calle principal y regresa al edificio del Kingpin.

 **Peter:** Entonces el mejor momento para atacar es cuando está fuera de servicio.

 **Akame:** ¿Por qué no esperamos a Mine y a los demás?

 **Najenda:** Porque no sabemos cuándo van a regresar.

 **Esa misma noche, en el techo de una casa abandonada**

 **Leone:** Peter ¿tienes el mapa memorizado?

 **Peter:** Si, fue fácil hacerlo.

 **Akame:** Peter, ten cuidado. Recuerda que cualquier orgullo o vacilación puede causar la muerte.

 **Peter:** "No te preocupes Akame estaré bien, además con mis poderes será más fácil de lo que crees. Ogre ya debe estar en la calle principal, ten cuidado Akame"

Akame asiente con una sonrisa mientras Peter se balancea a matar a Ogre.

 **Leone:** "Alguien se está sonrojando", dijo bromeando

 **Akame:** ¿Qué? No es nada enserio.

 **Leone:** No me engañas Akame, estás enamorada de Peter.

 **Akame:** No es cierto, Leone. Mira, hay esta Gamal.

 **Leone: (Suspiro)** "Bien, yo lo atrapo y tú lo matas"

Akame asiente.

 **Mientras con Peter**

Mientras que Akame y Leone van a matar a Gamal, Peter se balanceaba hasta aterrizar en el techo de una casa, cerca de un bar. Al ver a Ogre salir del bar, Peter se quita la máscara y hace una capa de telaraña para cubrir su traje

 **Peter:** "Espero que esto funcione" Pensó

"Psst por aquí"

 **Ogre:** "¿Eh?, ¿puedo ayudarte?" Dijo mientras voltea

 **Peter:** "Por favor deje que me una a la guardia del Kingpin. Mi tía está muy enferma y necesito el dinero para pagar el tratamiento", rogo

Ogre suspiro con fastidio mientras voltea y se va

 **Ogre:** "Mira niño, si tanto quieres el trabajo debes hablar en persona con el Kingpin. Espera un minuto, tienes una costum-hmpf"

Ogre no pudo terminar la frase por el puñetazo que Spiderman le dio en el estómago, él se recupera agarrando su espada, Spiderman esquiva los ataques con facilidad, salta sobre una pared, lo ataca por detrás y le rompe los brazos

 **Ogre:** "Miserable, eres un miembro de night raid ¿no es así? ¿Quién es tu cliente? Es la novia del hombre que morirá en una semana ¿cierto? Después de matarte iré por tu cliente y la matare a ella y a toda su familia. Espera un segundo, esos guantes y esas botas, eres el Hombre Araña" Dijo con asombro la última parte

 **Peter:** "Si lo soy. Prepárate para morir, Ogre. La gente como tu debe ser eliminada" Dijo mientras agarra la espada de Ogre y lo atraviesa

"Misión cumplida, es hora de volver a la base. Espero que Akame y Leone estén bien"

 **Base de night raid**

 **Najenda:** ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera misión?

 **Peter:** Bien, Ogre ya no podrá causar más problemas pero el prometido de nuestra cliente está en la cárcel y lo mataran en una semana.

 **Najenda:** Hay que buscar la manera de sacarlo antes de que eso suceda.

 **Peter:** Llamare a Nick Fury, el podrá sacarlo sin problemas.

 **Leone:** ¿Quién es Nick Fury?

 **Peter:** Es el director de shield

 **Akame:** ¿Shield?

 **Peter:** Es una agencia que se encarga de los super villanos como electro, red skull y el hombre de titanio.

 **Najenda:** Suena bien.

 **Peter:** "Oye Akame ¿que piensas? Mate a Ogre sin sufrir ningún daño ¿Eh?" Pregunto la última parte al ver que Akame le había quitado la parte de arriba del traje

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo asustado

 **Akame:** "Leone, Jefa, sujétenlo" Dijo mientras le quita el resto del traje dejándolo en ropa interior

 **Peter:** "¡AKAME!" Grito asustado

 **Akame: "** Gracias a Dios", dijo con un suspiro de alivio

 **Peter:** "¿Huh?" Dijo confundido

 **Akame:** Un amigo murió porque era demasiado orgulloso para decir que habían envenenado sus heridas. Me alegra saber que estas bien.

 **Leone:** Akame estaba muy preocupada por ti. Ella temía que murieras.

 **Najenda:** Por eso has estado pescando y cocinando con Akame. El arte del asesinato se aprende cazando a tus presas.

 **Peter:** ¿Entonces todo fue parte del entrenamiento?

 **Najenda:** Si

 **Peter:** "Akame espero que podamos trabajar juntos"

Akame asiente con una sonrisa

 **Leone:** "¿Entonces van a trabajar en ropa interior o…?", dijo burlándose de Peter

 **Peter:** "Ustedes me quitaron el traje", dije molesto

 **Najenda:** Ya es tarde, lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es ir a dormir, mañana deben ir a la escuela.

 **En algún lugar**

 **Lubbock:** ¿Qué pasa Mine?

 **Mine:** "Tengo un mal presentimiento" Dijo al sentir escalofríos


	4. El Verdugo

**En la Secundaria Midtown**

 **Peter:** "No puedo creer que me convertí en asesino. No creo que el tío Ben este orgulloso". Pensó mientras sale de la escuela con Akame.

 **Akame: "** Peter ¿entendiste algo de lo que dijo el profesor Donovan?"

 **Peter: "** Si"

 **Akame: (Suspiro)** Que alivio

 **Peter:** No entendiste nada ¿cierto?

 **Akame:** "No, pero no importa porque para eso tengo a cierto genio arácnido" Dijo haciendo que Peter se sonrojara un poco

 **Harry: "** Oye Peter" Dijo mientras corre hacia ellos

 **Peter:** Hola Harry

 **Harry:** Peter, esta noche Mary Jane y yo veremos el maratón de star wars, ¿quieres venir?

 **Peter: "** Claro que sí. Por cierto ¿Akame también puede ir?". Pregunto haciendo que Akame se sonroje un poco

 **Harry:** Por supuesto. Cuanto más seamos mejor.

 **Peter:** Gracias Harry

 **Harry:** De nada, adiós Peter

 **Peter: "** Adiós". Después de que Harry se va suena el comunicador de shield

"No puede ser. Es Fury"

 **Akame:** ¿El director de shield?

 **Peter:** Si. Hola Fury

 **Nick:** ¿Sabes lo que ha estado pasando desde hace 3 días?

 **Peter:** No ¿Debería?

 **Nick:** Un sujeto completamente loco ha estado matando mucha gente inocente y no tenemos mucha información sobre él, lo único que sabemos es que es extremadamente peligroso y asesino a 15 de mis agentes.

 **Peter:** Suena a Deadpool

 **Nick:** No tengo tiempo para bromas, Parker.

 **Peter:** Cálmate Fury, yo me encargo. ¿Dónde está?

 **Nick:** Cerca de la secundaria midtown, aparece en las noches y mata a todos los que ve en su camino. Se hace llamar Zank el verdugo.

 **Akame:** "¿Zank el verdugo?" Pensó sorprendida

 **Peter:** Bien, yo me encargo.

 **Nick:** Eso espero.

 **Fin de la comunicación**

 **Peter:** Creo que el maratón de star wars tendrá que esperar.

 **Akame:** Iré contigo

 **Peter:** Es muy peligroso

 **Akame:** Entrene por 4 años y he peleado contra sujetos como Zank.

 **Peter: (** Suspiro **) "** Está bien, Akame"

 **Esa misma noche. 9:00 pm**

 **Peter: "** Falta una hora para que empiece el maratón, si nos damos prisa tal vez podamos llegar antes de que empiece. Por cierto ¿sabes algo sobre ese tal Zank?". Pregunto con su traje de spiderman

 **Akame:** Él era uno de los lacayos del kingpin, se encargaba de matar a los traidores y a los espías del gobierno, muchas personas, muchos de sus socios fueron decapitados por Zank. Decapito a mucha gente hasta enloquecer y ahora decapita a todo el que ve por placer.

 **Peter:** Bien, eso es aterrador. ¿La jefa y los demás saben sobre esto?

 **Akame:** Si, ahora lo están buscando

 **Peter:** Bien, si nos separamos lo encontraremos más rápido, tuve por allá y yo iré por acá.

Akame asintió. Ambos se separan y spiderman se pone la máscara y entra en un callejón al ver una figura familiar.

 **Spiderman:** "¿Tío Ben? ¿En verdad eres tú, tío Ben?". Dijo sorprendido mientras sus lentes se hacían más grandes

La figura se va hasta llegar al campo de futbol de la escuela y cambia de forma

"Tío Ben, espera. ¡AHHH!". Grito asustado

 **Zank:** Parece que te mostré a alguien especial

 **Spiderman:** ¡Zank el verdugo!

 **Zank:** Así que has escuchado sobre mí. Podrías intentar resistir hasta que llegue tu amiga pero ¿crees poder vencerme?, es lo que estás pensando ¿cierto?

 **Spiderman: "** ¿Él puede leer mi mente?, tal vez sea por ese ojo verde que tiene en la frente". Pensó

 **Zank:** ¡Bingo!, este ojo es una teigu y tiene 5 habilidades de percepción: intuición, puedo leer los pensamientos de mi oponente con solo ver su expresión, mis observaciones son tan precisas como pueden ser. ¿Te gustaría una cabeza encogida de mi colección?

 **Spiderman:** ¡Nunca! Pero hablas demasiado.

 **Zank: "** Bueno, me encanta hablar, por cierto, te encontré con otro de mis poderes, avistamiento: aunque haya oscuridad o niebla te puedo ver a kilómetros de distancia".

Mientras Zank hablaba, spiderman lo ataca pero Zank lo esquiva

"¿Creíste que podrías atraparme con la guardia baja?, puedo leer todos tus pensamientos."

Cuando spiderman vuelve atacar, Zank usa su teigu para ver el siguiente movimiento

 **Zank:** "Detrás un gran salto adelante, después usaras tu telaraña desde arriba… entonces atacaras hacia abajo… pero es un truco para dejar mi cuello sin protección. Eso es lo que estabas pensando ¿cierto?".

Zank usa su espada para atacar a spiderman en el estomago

 **Spiderman: "** ¡Ademas de venom, es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera que haya enfrentado!"

 **Zank:** "La expresión de las caras de mis victimas cuando libero sus cabezas de sus cuerpos son irresistibles, la más común es la mirada en blanco, me pregunto cuál será la expresión que me mostraras"

 **Spiderman: "** ¿Crees que mi cuello se someterá ante alguien como tú?"

Mientras spiderman y Zank pelean, en algún lugar Akame mira la luna al saber dónde está Peter

 **Akame:** "Peter…". Dijo preocupada

 **De vuelta con spidey y Zank**

 **Zank:** "¡Serás una gran parte de mi colección!". Dijo mientras ataca a spiderman causándole varias cortaduras por todas partes

"Es una gran herida la que te hice, aunque lo diga yo mismo"

 **Spiderman:** ¡Callate!

 **Zank:** "Me gusta ver como la gente ruega por sus vidas, así que me tomare mi tiempo"

 **Spiderman:** "¿Dónde estás Akame?". Pensó

 **Zank:** "Ahora ruega por tu vida, si lo haces tal vez puedas conseguir algo de tiempo hasta que lleguen tus amigos"

 **Spiderman:** ¡No seas estúpido! ¡Nunca rogaría por mi vida a un maldito como tú que solo sabe decapitar a los demás, puedes leer mi mente, así que lo mejor será que haga las cosas simples! ¡Pondré todo en juego con este ataque!

 **Zank:** "Bien, eso fue muy valiente de tu parte. Estoy seguro que tus heridas deben doler mucho, parece que necesitas la ayuda de un verdugo experto".

 **Spiderman:** "¡Aquí voy!". Grito mientras logra golpear a Zank en la cara dejando su ojo morado

 **Zank:** "Su ataque fue mucho más rápido de lo que anticipe". Pensó

 **Spiderman:** "Logre golpearlo". Dijo pero Zank lo ataca en la espalda, causándole una gran herida

"Verdugo experto mi culo. No me hagas reír novato, le fallaste totalmente a mi cuello"

 **Zank:** "¡Callate!". Grito, pero de la nada una catana cae del cielo en medio de la pelea con su portadora

 **Akame:** "Buena guerra psicológica, spidey. Mentalmente ganaste la pelea"

 **Spiderman:** "¡Akame!". Dijo feliz de verla

 **Akame:** "Al fin te encuentro, cuando acabe con el atender tus heridas"

 **Zank:** "La famosa Akame y su teigu maldita. Siempre quise conocerte".

 **Akame:** "Lo mismo digo. Después de todo mi misión es eliminarte".

 **Zank:** "Vista despejada. Ya veo, no hay armas ocultas". Pensó

 **Spiderman:** "¡Ten cuidado Akame, puede usar ese ojo para leer tu mente!".

 **Akame:** "Ya veo, así que ese es el poder de su teigu. Pero si no puede contraatacar los ataques que lee, su poder es inútil".

Akame y Zank pelean a gran velocidad pero es difícil para Zank mantener esa velocidad

"No es un novato, debe haber estado en muchas peleas". Pensó

 **Zank:** "Por lo que veo, tiene la fuerza en sus brazos acorde a su velocidad". Pensó

 **Spiderman:** "¡E-Eso fue rápido! Así que esta es una pelea entre portadores de teigu".

 **Flashback. Hace 2 días**

Eran las 7:30 am, todos estaban durmiendo excepto Akame, que se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno y que ahora estaba limpiando su teigu.

 **Peter:** "Hola Akame". Dijo mientras bostezaba

 **Akame:** "Hola Peter. ¿Dormiste bien?"

 **Peter:** "Si. Akame, anoche escuche a Najenda hablar sobre las teigu. ¿Me puedes decir que son?"

 **Akame: "** Estas viendo una"

 **Peter:** "¿Tu espada? No entiendo"

 **Akame:** "Hace 1000 años un emperador estaba en una profunda meditación, el quería proteger su imperio por siempre y para asegurar el futuro de su imperio creo armas y armaduras imperiales también llamadas teigu. Las teigu fueron tomadas de bestias legendarias super poderosas y extremadamente peligrosas y de metales raros. El emperador convoco a los mejores herreros y artesanos para crear 48 armas que no puedan ser reproducidas, cada teigu tiene un gran poder y se dice que algunas podían rivalizar con el poder de 1000 hombres. Después de la guerra civil de hace 500 años, la mitad de las teigu se perdieron y quedaron dispersas por todo el mundo".

 **Peter:** "¿Entonces tu espada es una de las 48 teigus?"

 **Akame:** "Si. Con un solo corte, mi espada murasame inyecta un veneno mortal en la herida y no tiene cura. La teigu de Leone es lionelle, el regente de las bestias, una teigu en forma de cinturón que transforma a su portador en una bestia, aumentando sus habilidades y sus sentidos como el olfato, permitiéndole rastrear al enemigo".

 **Peter:** "¿Rastrear al enemigo? Entonces Leone se parece a wolverine cuando se transforma".

 **Akame:** "Mas o menos. Mine tiene a pumpkin, la artillería de espíritu, una teigu con forma de rifle que usa el espíritu de combate como energía, mientras mayor sea el peligro en que este su portador, más destructivo es su poder. Bulat tiene a incursio, una armadura que otorga una defensa impenetrable y mata a los que considere indigno. Lubbock tiene a cross tail, el cable multiuso, una teigu formada de duros y resistentes filamentos, puede extenderse para detectar trampas o enemigos en la zona y también se usa para atar y rebanar a sus víctimas, es una teigu muy versátil y Sheele tiene a extase, el divisor absoluto, una teigu con forma de tijeras gigantes, es capaz de cortar y atravesar cualquier material y son bastante fuertes, también se puede usar como defensa".

 **Peter:** "Me pregunto si extase será tan fuerte como el adamantium y el vibranium". Pensó

 **Akame:** "Algunas teigus tienen habilidades ocultas, debido al material que se usó para crear a incursio, su portador puede volverse invisible por 10 minutos. Si dos portadores de teigu se enfrentan entre sí, se garantiza que uno morirá y el otro ganara"

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Akame:** "Con el leyendo mi mente, estamos empatados. Así que…" Pensó

 **Zank:** "¿Oh? Así que has vaciado tu mente. Me impresionas, pero mi spected aún puede leer el futuro. A juzgar por tus movimientos, tu siguiente ataque será…" No logra terminar la frase porque Akame lo golpea

"Lo veo" Dijo mientras golpea hacia abajo, pero Akame lo esquive

 **Spiderman:** "Logro golpear a Akame" Dijo al ver una herida en la pierna de Akame

 **Zank:** Usar una espada que mata con el más leve rasguño es un poco injusto ¿no crees?

 **Akame:** Tu puedes leer mi mente y predecir mis movimientos. Creo que estamos empatados.

 **Zank:** Oye Akame ¿como lidias con las voces?

 **Akame:** ¿Las voces?

 **Zank:** Las voces que escuchas cando hay silencio, las voces de toda la gente que mataste. Ellos me odian, todos los días me dicen que me apresure y me una a ellos. Empecé a escucharlos día tras día cuando cortaba cabezas bajo ordenes del kingpin. Las cubro hablando mucho pero ¿Cómo lo haces tu?

 **Akame:** No las escucho. Nunca escuche voces como esas.

 **Zank:** "Que interesante y yo crei que una asesina como tu entendería mi dolor" Dijo mientras usa su teigu para engañar a Akame, haciéndole ver a Kurome

 **Akame:** ¡Kurome!

 **Spiderman:** ¿Qué pasa? ¡Akame! ¡Akame!

 **Zank:** Solo hice que la persona que más valora apareciera frente a ella, aunque solo es una ilusión. Ahora ella está perdida en sus recuerdos con la persona que más valora.

 **Spiderman:** "Entonces fue por eso que vi al tío Ben. Maldito hijo de puta. ¡Akame, es una ilusión, no dejes que te engañe!" Dijo mientras se regenera lentamente

"Un minuto, solo un minuto más para terminar de regenerarme y ayudar a Akame" Pensó

 **Zamk:** Es inútil, solo funciona con una persona a la vez pero mi control sobre ellos es inquebrantable y no importa lo experimentados que sean, es imposible que mata a las personas que quiere. ¡Ahora muere mientras contemplas la cara de tu hermana, Akame!

 **Spiderman:** "¡Akameeeee!" Grito aterrado al estar tirado en el suelo por sus heridas y no poder hacer nada para salvarla pero se sorprende al ver que Akame le corta el cuello  
 **Zank:** "Ella…Ella ni siquiera titubeo" Pensó

"¿Porque? Deberías haber visto a tu hermana ¿Cómo pudiste matarla?"

 **Akame:** Es porque la quiero. Por eso la mate lo más rápido que pude

 **Zank:** "¿Qué es lo que ella…?" Dijo asustado

 **Akame:** "La pelea está decidida" Dijo mientras el veneno recorre su cuerpo hasta matarlo

 **Peter:** ¿Ganamos?

 **Akame:** "Si. Peter estas…" Dijo sorprendida la última parte

 **Peter:** ¿Regenerado? Es que la regeneración acelerada es parte de mis poderes, solo necesito un par de minutos y listo

 **Akame:** Gracias a Dios

 **Peter:** Akame, aún estamos a tiempo para ir a la casa de Harry. ¿Vamos?

 **Akame:** Si

 **15 minutos después. En casa de Harry. 9:45 pm**

 **Harry:** ¡Peter! Llegaron justo a tiempo, La película por empezar

 **Peter:** Hubiéramos llegado antes pero había mucho transito

 **Mary Jane:** Oye Akame ¿Qué te paso en la pierna?

 **Akame:** Esque estábamos haciendo la cena pero se me cayó el cuchillo y me corte

 **Harry:** "Espera un segundo ¿Peter sabe cocinar?" Dijo sorprendido

 **Peter:** Mas o menos

 **Akame:** "Quemo la mitad de la cena" Dijo para molestar a Peter

 **Harry:** Típico de Peter

 **Peter:** Te odio

 **Harry:** Sabes que tengo razón, Peter

Han pasado 5 horas desde que empezaron a ver el maratón de Star Wars. Al final solo pudieron ver hasta "La Venganza de los Sith", después cayeron dormidos en el sofá. Peter y Harry lucharon por permanecer despiertos pero no lo lograron. Akame estaba profundamente dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre Peter y con una cálida sonrisa y Mary Jane sobre las piernas de Harry mientras babeaba sobre él. Harry se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando despierte.


	5. Sheele

**A la mañana siguiente. 8:30 am**

 **Harry:** "No puede ser" Grito al despertar haciendo que todos despierten

 **Mary jane:** ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

 **Harry:** "Nada" Dijo apenado mientras se tapa la entrepierna

 **Peter:** "Espera un segundo ¿mojaste tus pantalones? Ya estás muy grandecito para eso ¿no crees?" Dijo burlándose de el

 **Harry:** ¡Cállate!

 **Akame:** Harry no mojo sus pantalones, fue MJ

 **Mary Jane:** "¿Qué? ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? No es mi culpa que Harry necesite pañal" Dijo mientras que Peter sigue muerto de risa

 **Harry:** Ya deja de reírte

 **Peter:** Lo siento, Harry, Pero esto es muy divertido" Dijo mientras se seca una lagrima

 **Harry:** Grr. Akame ¿qué decías?

 **Akame:** Que MJ mojo tus pantalones

 **Mary Jane:** ¿Y porque yo?

 **Akame:** Porque babeas mucho cuando duermes

 **Mary Jane:** ¿C-Como lo supiste? Dijo un poco ruborizada

 **Akame:** Porque anoche tuve que ir al baño y cuando volví estabas sobre Harry y lo llenaste de baba

 **Harry:** **(Suspiro)** ¡Que alivio! Eso explica por qué se sentía tan baboso

 **Mary Jane:** "Esto es vergonzoso" Dijo apenada

 **Bernard:** "Disculpe señor, el desayuno está listo" Dijo el mayordomo

 **Harry:** Gracias, Bernard

 **Bernard** : "Es un placer servirle, señor. ¿No quiere que le traiga un pañal?" Bromeo

 **Harry:** "¿Tú también?" Dijo mientras que MJ, Akame y Peter se ríen

 **Mientras en el desayuno**

 **Harry:** "Oye Pete, tu novia tiene un gran apetito" Dijo sorprendido

 **Peter:** Si, pero solo somos amigos

 **Harry:** ¿Enserio?

 **Peter:** Si

 **Mary Jane:** "¿Sabes, Pete? Akame y tu harían una linda pareja" Dijo haciendo que ambos se ruboricen

 **Peter:** Gracias, MJ, pero solo somos amigos

 **Akame:** "Él tiene razón. Solo somos amigos" Dijo un poco nerviosa

 **Esa misma noche. 9:00pm**

 **Mine:** "Eso fue fácil"

Sheele asintió mientras corrían en el parque hasta que alguien las ataca

 **Mine:** "¿Cómo es que no sentí su presencia? Apenas pudimos esquivar ese disparo"

El polvo se estaba disipando revelando a la persona que las ataco una mujer castaña de 19 años con el pelo recogido con una sonrisa retorcida como la de Zank

 **Seryu:** Al fin las encontré, night raid. Soy parte del imperio del Kingpin, prepárense para su final.

 **Mine:** "La única que morirá serás tú" Dijo mientras le dispara

Seryu esquiva los disparos con facilidad mientras que Sheele la ataca, pero usa el polvo de los disparos para ocultarse, pero cuando el polvo se disipo, Coro había crecido y se regeneraba tan rápido como Wolverine

 **Seryu:** ¡Coro…Ataca!

 **Coro:** "Grrraaaaaahhh" Rugió

 **Sheele:** "Mine…creo que no saldremos de esta" Dijo asustada

 **Mine:** No digas eso Sheele, solo hay buscar la forma de vencerlo

 **En cualquier lugar**

 **Spider Man:** "Al fin una noche tranquila. Es mucho pedir que haya más noches así para esta arañita" Dijo mientras balanceaba hasta aterrizar en la pared de un edificio

 **Sentido Arácnido**

"Ay no. Mine. Sheele" Dijo preocupado mientras dispara una telaraña para llegar rápido al parque, cuando solo le faltaba unos metros para llegar hubo una explosión.

"¡Mine, Sheele!" Grito

 **Mine:** ¿Estas bien?

 **Sheele:** Si. ¿Ese era Peter?

 **Mine:** Si, era él. Creo que viene hacia acá

 **Seryu:** Que decepción ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?

 **Sheele:** "¡Cállate!" Grito mientras empieza a atacar a Seryu hasta cortarle los brazos

 **Spider Man:** "Mine ¿Estás bien?" Dijo mientras aterriza cerca de Mine y la ayuda a levantarse

 **Mine:** "Estoy bien, solo me disparo en el brazo pero Sheele…" No termino la frase al oír un disparo

 **Spider Man:** Quédate aquí. Iré por Sheele

 **Mine:** Esta bien

 **Mientras con Sheele**

 **Sheele:** Fallaste, perra

 **Seryu:** ¿Eso crees? Coro, mátala

 **Coro:** Grraaaaahhhhh

 **Seryu:** "Adiós, Night Raid "Dijo mientras que Sheele esquiva los ataques de Coro hasta que el logra golpearla, enviándola cerca del lago

 **Aquí empieza la canción "Monster" de Skillet**

 **Sheele:** "Es demasiado fuerte y apenas logre esquivar sus ataques" Dijo hasta que Coro salta sobre ella para comérsela hasta que recibe una patada voladora en la cara

 **Spider Man:** ¿Estas bien, Sheele? Dijo mientras la ayuda a levantarse

 **Sheele:** Ahora lo estoy

 **Coro:** Grrrrrrrrr

 **Spider Man:** Llévate a Mine. Yo me encargo de el

 **Sheele:** Si. Peter ¿estarás bien?

 **Spider Man:** Enfrente cosas peores que un perro gigante, no tardare mucho. Ahora corre antes de que sea tarde

 **Sheele:** "Si" Dijo mientras corre hacia Mine

 **Spider Man:** Ahora somos tú y yo, Hulk-Dog

 **Coro:** "Grraaaaaaahhhh" rugió mientras ataca a Peter pero el lo esquiva saltando sobre el, dispara 2 telarañas al suelo para darle un fuerte golpe y luego sata hacia atras

 **Spider Man:** "Jaja, ¿eso es todo?, que lento eres"

 **De vuela con Mine y Sheele**

 **Sheele:** "¡Mine!" Grito mientras corre hacia Mine hasta que la atraviesan 3 balas

 **Mine:** "¡Sheleee!" Grito horrorizada mientras corre hacia ella

 **Sheele:** "Mi cuerpo…No puedo…moverme" Pensó mientras que cae al suelo

 **Seryu:** Se hizo justicia, tal vez perdí mis brazos pero se hizo justicia

 **Mine:** "¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Sheele? ¡Este brazo roto no me detendrá!" Gritó furiosa mientras le apunta a Seryu pero aparecen los soldados del Kingpin

 **De vuelta con Peter**

Fue difícil para Peter vencer a Coro pero al final lo vence y lo cubre de telaraña para que no se pueda mover

 **Spider Man:** Ya no eres tan rudo ¿cierto?

 **Coro:** Grrr

 **Spider Man:** "Gruñe todo lo que quieras, Dienton, ¿Pero que…?" Pregunto al ver un gran resplandor. Después lanza una telaraña para dirigirse hacia el resplandor

 **De vuelta con Mine y Sheele**

 **Seryu:** ¿Qué diablos es esto?

 **Soldado N 1:** ¿Qué está pasando?

 **Soldado N 2:** ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡No sabemos lo que puede pasar!

 **Sheele:** "Me alegra haber sido…útil hasta el final. Night Raid…Peter…Los amo a todos" Pensó

 **Seryu:** ¡Coro! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Coro!

 **Mine:** "¡Sheeleee!" Gritó

 **Seryu:** Esa mujer… ¿Aún sigue peleando en ese estado?

 **Sheele:** ¡Vete de aquí, Mine!

 **Mine:** P-Pero…

 **Spider Man:** "¡Mine, Sheele!" Gritó mientras aterriza

 **Mine:** "¡Hombre Araña!" Gritó

 **Sheele:** "Peter" Murmuro

 **Seryu:** ¿El Hombre Araña? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí y porque está protegiendo a night raid?

 **Spider Man:** "Mine, sube a mi espalda" Dijo mientras levanta a Sheele

 **Mine:** Si

 **Seryu:** ¡Que no escapen!

 **Soldados:** ¡Si señora!

 **Spider Man:** "Demasiado tarde, idiotas" Dijo mientras dispara una telaraña y se balancean hacia el hospital

 **Fin de la canción**

 **Unos minutos después en el hospital**

Cuando llegaron al hospital, los doctores estaban horrorizados por lo que vieron pero no tardaron en traer una camilla para Sheele y llevarla directo al quirófano mientras que Mine era atendida por otro doctor.

 **Spider Man:** ¿Estarán bien, Doctor?

 **Doctor:** Tu amiga Mine estará bien pero tu amiga Sheele…

 **Spider Man:** "Morirá ¿verdad?" Dijo con algo de tristeza

 **Doctor:** No estoy seguro

 **Enfermera:** "¡Doctor, tenemos una emergencia en el quirófano!" Dijo mientras corre hacia el doctor

 **Spider Man:** "¡Sheele!" Pensó preocupado

 **Doctor:** "Voy para allá" Dijo mientras corren de vuelta al quirófano

 **Spider Man:** "Espero que este bien" Dijo mientras se sienta en la sala de espera hasta que suena su celular

"¿Akame? Esto no es bueno" Dijo mientras contesta

 **En la base de night raid**

 **Akame:** "¿QUEEEEEE?" Dijo mientras esta en shock

"¿Qué dicen los doctores? No morirá ¿verdad? Dime que no morira"

 **Lubbock:** "¿Qué? ¿Quién morirá? No pasó nada malo ¿cierto?" Dijo sorprendido por lo que dijo Akame

 ** _Peter:_** _El doctor dijo que Mine estará bien pero Sheele…Digamos que tendremos que cruzar los dedos para que sobreviva._

 **Akame:** "Vamos para allá" Dijo mientras corta la llamada

 **Leone:** Akame ¿Qué dijo Peter? No pasó nada malo ¿verdad?

 **En el hospital**

Al enterarse de lo que paso, todos corrieron en el hospital y cuando entraron vieron a Peter en la sala de espera aun con su máscara puesta, así que corrieron hacia él y lo bombardearon con preguntas

 **Bulat:** "Oigan, callense un momento. ¿No ven que Peter esta tan afectado como nosotros? Además no podrá responder si todos le hacemos preguntas al mismo tiempo" Regaño

 **Peter:** "Gracias, Bulat" Dijo mientras se acerca Mine

 **Mine:** Spidey

 **Peter:** "¡Mine!" Dijo feliz al igual que todos al ver a Mine

 **Leone:** ¿Estas bien, Mine?

 **Mine:** "Si, estaré bien. Solo necesite 10 puntadas pero estaré bien. Por cierto ¿Saben algo de Sheele?

 **Akame:** "No, aun no" Dijo mientras se acerca el doctor

 **Doctor:** ¿Hombre Araña?

 **Spider Man:** ¿Cómo esta Sheele?

 **Doctor:** Le sacamos todas las balas, le habían perforado el hígado, un riñón y un pulmón y la última casi le perfora el corazón.

 **Najenda:** "Pero vivirá ¿verdad?" Dijo preocupada

 **Doctor:** "Por ahora está estable pero las posibilidades de que sobreviva son muy pocas. No creo que viva más de una semana. Lo siento mucho" Al terminar se retira

 **Akame:** "No puedo creerlo. Sheele…morirá" Dijo llorando mientras que Peter la abraza para consolarla

 **Leone:** Ojala hubiera una maquina o algo para salvarla

 **Peter:** ¿Maquina? Leone, eres una genio

 **Leone:** ¿Lo soy?

 **Todos:** "¿Lo es?" Dijeron asombrados

 **Leone:** Quise decir lo soy. ¿Porque?

 **Peter:** Los médicos no pueden salvarla ¿cierto? Conozco a alguien que si puede

 **Lubbock:** ¿Y quien es?

 **Peter:** ¡Iron Man!

 **Todos:** ¿Iron Man?

 **Peter:** Si. ¿Qué dices, Akame? ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la torre de los vengadores?

 **Akame:** "Si" Dijo mientras se seca las lagrimas

 **Leone:** Espera un segundo, yo también quiero ir

 **Lubbock:** Yo también

 **Peter:** Lo siento amigos. Sera la próxima. Vamonos, Akame

 **Akame:** "¡Sí!"

Después de eso Peter y Akame se balancearon por toda la ciudad hacia la torre de los vengadores.

 **En la torre de los vengadores**

 **Akame:** "¡No puedo creer que estoy en la torre de los vengadores!" Dijo emocionada

 **Peter:** "Lo mismo dije la primera vez que estuve aquí" Dijo mientras se quita la mascara

 **Steve:** "Hola Peter. No sabía que estabas aquí" Dijo mientras camina hacia ellos

 **Peter:** Acabamos de llegar. Ah por cierto, ella es Akame, Akame te presento al Capitán América

 **Steve:** "Mucho gusto, señorita" Dijo mientras le estrecha la mano

 **Akame:** "E-Es un honor, Capitán" Dijo nerviosa mientras que el cap le sonríe

"No puedo creer que acabo de conocer al primer vengador" Pensó emocionada

 **Peter:** ¿Feliz de conocer a tu héroe?

 **Akame:** ¡Sí!

 **Peter:** Oye Cap, ¿donde está Tony?

 **Steve:** Creo que esta en su laboratorio

 **Tony:** "Oye Cap ¿Quién uso mi reactor para hacer palomitas?" Dijo mientras entra al vestíbulo

 **Akame:** "¡No puedo créelo, es Tony Stark!" Dijo emocionada

 **Tony:** Y tu eres…

 **Peter:** Es Akame

 **Tony:** Mucho gusto

 **Akame:** El gusto es mío

 **Tony:** "Oye Pete, tu novia es muy linda" Dijo haciendo que Peter y Akame se sonrojen

 **Peter:** "N-No es mi novia, pero si es muy linda" Dijo haciendo que Akame se sonroje mas

"Por cierto, necesito pedirte algo"

 **Tony:** ¿Qué necesitas?

 **Peter:** Que salves a Sheele

 **Tony:** ¿Quién?

 **Peter:** Es una amiga, le dispararon hace un par horas y los médicos dicen que no vivirá más de una semana, Pensé que tu podrías hacer algo para salvarla

 **Tony:** Podría usar la capsula de regeneración pero no se si funciona, la última vez, Hulk la destruyo cuando peleaba con Thor solo para ver quién es el más fuerte, pero la pude reconstruir. Jarvis ¿la capsula de regeneración funciona?

 **Jarvis:** Si señor, estará lista en 30 minutos

 **Tony:** Bien, prepara la armadura. Peter, vamos a traer a tu amiga

 **Peter:** ¡Gracias Tony!

 **Akame:** ¡Gracias, Sr Stark!

 **Thor:** "¡Reclamo esta pizza en nombre de Asgard!" Gritó desde la cocina

 **Hulk:** ¡Ya lo veremos, ricitos de oro!

 **Tony:** No puede ser, esos 2 ya están peleando de nuevo

 **Steve:** Creo que tendras que volver a reconstruir la torre

 **Jarvis:** Señor, la armadura esta lista

 **Tony:** "Bien, ya podemos irnos"

Peter y Akame asintieron

Después de eso Peter, Akame y Tony se dirigieron al hospital, al llegar, Leone y los demás se sorprendieron y se alegraron al ver a Tony hablando con los médicos ya que pensaron que Peter y Akame le dijeron lo que paso y acepto ayudar, después Peter (con su máscara puesta) y Akame corren hacia ellos y les dicen que tony salvara a Sheele. Después los paramédicos llevan a Sheele a la torre, Leone, Mine y Najenda fueron en la ambulancia, Peter y Akame se balancearon, Tony iba volando y los demás tuvieron que ir en taxi. Al llegar a la torre los paramédicos ponen a Sheele en la capsula de regeneración y se retiran de vuelta al hospital, despues night raid se queda en la enfermeria esperado a que se recupere.

 **15 minutos después**

 **Sheele:** "¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo un poco mareada mientras sale de la capsula, haciendo que todos se alegren

 **Mine:** "¡Sheele!" Dijo feliz mientras la abraza

 **Sheele:** "Hola Mine ¿Dónde estamos?" Dijo un poco confundida la última parte

 **Lubbock:** "En la torre de los vengadores" Dijo mientras que Sheele se levanta

 **Sheele:** "¿En la torre de los vengadores?" Dijo sorprendida mientras que Thor entra a la enfermería

 **Thor:** Miren quien despertó

 **Sheele:** "¿T-T-Thor?" Se desmaya

 **Thor:** ¿Fue algo que dije?

 **Mine:** "Es que Sheele es tu fan" Todos se rien

 **En la base del Kingpin**

 **Smithy:** Señor Fisk, Esdeath está aquí

 **Kingpin:** "Que entre" Al dar la orden, Esdeath entra

 **Esdeath:** ¿Me llamo, Señor?

 **Kingpin:** Si, tengo una misión para ti y tus jaegers. Necesito que se encarguen del Hombre Araña y de los sujetos que lo ayudaron a vencer a los 6 siniestros

 **Esdeath:** No se preocupe por eso señor. Los jaegers nos encargaremos de ellos

 **Kingpin:** Eso espero. Puedes retirarte

 **Esdeath:** Si señor

 **Smithy:** ¿Está seguro de poder confiar en ella?

 **Kingpin:** Si, Smithy. Ella sabe que si me traiciona será su fin. Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve muerto?

 **Smithy:** 6 meses

 **Kingpin:** "Ya veo. Mientras que los jaegers se encargan de la araña y de los demás, nosotros nos encargaremos de Daredevil" Le dijo a Smithy sin darse cuenta que en lo ductos de ventilación habían 2 mujeres escuchando lo que decían. Una de ellas era pelirroja con ojos rojos y con una teigu que le permite cambiar de forma y la otra tenia el pelo café oscuro con ojos cafés con un traje rojo con el símbolo de Venom con una mascara roja con enormes lentes blancos

 **Spider Woman:** ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien es esa tal Esdeath?

 **Chelsea:** Si. Esdeath es una mujer extremadamente peligrosa y le gusta torturar a sus victimas hasta la muerte, también tiene poderes de hielo. Se necesitarian 10000 hombres y unos usuarios teigu para derrotarla.

 **Spider Woman:** ¿Tan poderosa es? Eso hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina

 **Chelsea:** Oye ¿es cierto lo que dicen?

 **Spider Woman:** ¿Sobre que?

 **Chelsea:** Sobre que tu y el Hombre Araña son hermanos gemelos

 **Spider Woman:** "¿Como lo sabes?" Dijo sorprendida

 **Chelsea:** Nova

 **Spider Woman:** ¡Maldito Cubeta!

 **Primer ending de Akame Ga Kill**

 **Yo: Bueno señoras y señores espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de La Asesina y La Araña. Si tienen sugerencias para mejorar este fanfic, no duden en comentar y… " _Me interrumpe Spidey"_**

 **Spider Man: Y no olviden darle like al capítulo y suscribirse**

 **Yo: Esto es una página de fanfiction, no un canal de YouTube**

 **Spider Man: Cierto. Lo había olvidado " _Dijo con una risa nerviosa y con una mano sobre su cabeza_ "**

 **Yo: Idiota- _Pensé_**

 **Spider Woman: Siempre hablas sin pensar ¿cierto?**

 **Spider Man y yo: ¿Como entraste aquí?**

 **Spider Woman: La puerta estaba abierta**

 **Spider Man: Olvidaste cerrar la puerta ¿cierto?**

 **Yo: Si**

 **Spider Man: Tipico**

 **Yo:** **Cállate**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada quiero decirles que me fui a wattpad y subí una versión mejorada de esta historia, digamos ques la versión 2.0 y también subi una nueva historia llamada Spider ga kill. En caso de que no puedan encontrarla, solo vayan a wattpad, búsquenme como KiritoParker99, le dan donde dice gente y listo**


End file.
